zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angie Y.
Welcome Hi, welcome to ZimWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gaz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Kenny (Talk) 02:49, October 1, 2009 Re: ZAGR and Email? I'm more of a Gaz and GIR Romance person, but I'll see what I can do to help. Also, my email is Lord_Kennerson@yahoo.com. I don't have AIM, but I do have Yahoo Messenger. --Lord Kenny 19:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) More concept art? Could you possibly show me where I can find that? --Lord Kenny 04:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I thought I found some at Heart Shaped Skull. http://www.heartshapedskull.com/wp/art/zim/main_guys/main_GAZ_01.jpg Angie Y. 04:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the ZAGR theories I'm not exactly sure why Zim playing video games would count towards theories supporting ZAGR. Anyone can play a video game. And if his playing video games counts as proof of a pairing possibility, that technically means that Gaz/Iggins would be a very valid pairing - Iggins plays video games all the time. Hmm, or perhaps Gaz/Shadowhog. Also, Gaz wouldn't have known that Zim was playing video games at the time. Also, regarding the bean-eating and Gaz smiling at him; Dib was smiling at him, too, because they were both looking forward to seeing the result of Zim eating beans. And clearly, they were not disappointed. Consider this, if you would, because I would like to see a legitimate and sensible theory supporting ZAGR. The hating Earth and humanity thing is all right, and certainly gives them a common ground, but the new additions are a little...um...strange, perhaps. Not to seem rude, but they seem less like supportive theories and more like wishful thinking. Okay, I made a few mistakes. But what theories DO support this great pairing? Angie Y. 01:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) In reply "But what theories DO support this great pairing?" Not to sound rude, but why are you asking me? ._o I'm not the ZAGR fan here, you are. I'm the one posting all the theories against ZAGR, because I can't see anything about the pairing that makes sense, or what makes it so 'great'. In fact, your reply just baffles me; if you can't think of any logical reasons to make the relationship believable, why are you even supporting it in the first place? --Krys McScience 09:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I don't KNOW what the theories are FOR it. I need HELP with that! Angie Y. 19:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Theories I think you're missing my point, so I will explain further. I don't support the pairing BECAUSE I don't see anything that supports it, hence, I cannot make up any theories that could make ZAGR believable. Again, because I don't see anything that COULD make it believable. That's why I posted the theories against it. Thus, seeing as you're the ZAGR fan, I'm really not sure why you're asking me to explain how your favorite pairing is supposed to make sense. I mean, you have to have some logical reasons for supporting it, right? So just think about those reasons, and if they sound perfectly sensible and could provide a valid reason for Gaz and Zim to start dating, or give them a common ground which could possibly lead to that (perhaps like the mutual hatred of Earth/humanity bit), then post it up. Just avoid stuff that sounds like it was just wishful thinking or a misinterpreted action. (For instance, the bean-eating thing, or how she waved at Zim in Bloaty's Pizza Hog; she was clearly only mocking him because she was just about to ram her ship into his.) cool! i like ZAGR too!Sunny! :D P'sooooooooo 00:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) What are the theories that support it? Angie Y. 05:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Voice actors...? Just some quick things. 1.) The new ZAGR theories are better this time around; still not convinced the pairing's at all plausible, but at least there's firmer ground for the concept to stand on. So, kudos on that. 2.) I'm rather curious as to where Richard Horvitz might have said he supported ZAGR, as well as what he said overall, really; joking about the pairing is one thing, but his saying he'd support it is something else entirely. However, 3.) I...really don't think the opinions of voice actors should count towards pairings being considered 'canon' or not. This is because voice actors have VERY little to do with the creative process that goes into the making of a show; they pretty much just read from the script. I mean, what if Sizz-Lor's voice actor liked pairing the character he plays with, say...Miss Bitters. Would that make the pairing canon? Of course not! So, uh, consider that, if you please. Also regarding voice actor opinions, 4.) Where did Wally and Keven say that they 'didn't support RAPR in the slightest'? I've never ONCE heard that. Please, offer evidence along with the statement, or I'll likely just remove it entirely. --Krys McScience 07:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) OH! Forgot to mention - the, uh, thing in the ZAGR support theories about Zim being 'open to the possibility of romance' needs to be changed. He wasn't looking to start an actual serious relationship with a human; he was studying human affection in the hopes of finding weaknesses in our race. Given that his chosen subject wasn't actually human, though, it might be possible for him to attempt the study again later. Which would probably be pretty interesting (or just funny). So, yeah, that was a good thing to note. :) --Krys McScience 08:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) In response to number 2, it was from email conversations I had with him a long time ago. He's a very sweet guy, and just recently I asked him for an autographed picture. Angie Y. 17:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Regarding The Almighty Tallest page Hey there. I wanted to talk to you about The Almighty Tallest page instead of starting some edit war. You have your Tallest Zim character up there, but I took him down because he technically isn't cannon. This is just personal preference, but should we really mingle cannon and fannon? --Luna419 05:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) You're right, but it might happen one day. Angie Y. 05:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but so far it hasn't. So until it does, shouldn't we keep Tallest Zim on the Fan Works pages? --Luna419 20:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sure. Angie Y. 23:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Uh, Tallest Zim could never happen not only due to the cancellation of the series, but because Zim is SHORT; and that's not going to change, because he's already a full-grown Irken. Also, Jhonen would never have given Zim any sort of power in his society through height, because that would defeat the purpose of the entire show. He's a short and pathetic defect who's been exiled for laughs. So, seriously, WHY would Jhonen have EVER wanted Zim to become the Tallest? -- 00:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) That's kind of my point... --Luna419 04:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Another note on the ZAGR theories... Okay, now that I think more on it, the NanoZim bit is kind of...silly. It was okay at first, when it was just the one line of Gaz hearing Zim and wanting to join in, but...yeah, then it was added to and started the whole 'wishful thinking' up again. Also, I watched the episode again recently, and couldn't help but notice that Gaz shows interest in the 'game' even before Zim starts talking. So, I really think it's only because it's something she's never played or even seen or heard of. And she DOES comment negatively (or at least in a very annoyed way) towards Zim while playing; quote - "He's not even trying!" - end quote. So while she doesn't say he's stupid, per se, she's clearly not happy about him being her opponent. And, being a gamer myself, I can understand her frustration at the lack of a proper challenge, as well as her reaction to the game. Her saying the game was stupid didn't have anything to do with Zim; it was simply her opinion of the game itself. And...well...she thought it was stupid. I know I've had that reaction to a whole plethora of games, and if you've played any bad games, you should know what I'm talking about. So...yeah. I'll be removing the NanoZim bit, but just that one; the rest is still all right. The mutual dislike of Dib is probably the best one, I think. It might be funny for them to date solely for the purpose of bothering him. Can't imagine it would be a very peaceful 'relationship', though. They'd probably find tons of stuff to argue about. --Krys McScience 06:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Irken biology; Appearance section: Reverted 'not completely mammalian' back to 'not mammalian', as no creature can be partially or somewhat mammalian. In biology, it's all or nothing. Any proof otherwise would be quite a surprise. --Krys McScience 20:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ah. Angie Y. 22:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Theories (or should i say 'theory') sorry i didnt get back to you about the theories. well, if the show was ever going to have ZimXGaz, it would probably be just for comedy. think about it: wouldnt it be ironic (or comedic) if Zim, the one who Dib hates the most, was dating Gaz, Dib's sister? makes sense, right (well, i dont really know...)? so yeah, thats just my theory on the subject. 'nough saidSunny! :D P'sooooooooo 02:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) What to expect from... Okay, I'm flattered that you apparently liked the 'What to Expect from pairing Fanfics', but seriously, you just copy-pasted what I wrote and changed some names here and there, with minimal edits to the rest of it. And I may not read or look at ZAGR work, but I have a feeling not all of the list can actually apply, because I made the list specifically with ZADR-works in mind, and what is cliche and overused in ZADR might not be used as often (or at all) in ZAGR. For instance, I have never seen Gaz holding an umbrella for Zim in the rain. I listed this for ZADR because there are TONS of fanarts (and fanfics) featuring that. Next, the note about who plays the 'dominant' role in the pairing, and how it sort of changes the personalities of both, wasn't really meant to apply to a heterosexual pairing. Unless you pay any attention to the differences between slash and het, though, this is difficult to explain. Basically, in a male/male relationship, whoever is most often the 'submissive' will be seen as the 'woman' of the couple, and in writing, will typically behave accordingly. As such, seeing as Gaz is already a woman, the same can't really apply. Also, the note about Zim's naivety about human societal norms was referring to how it is generally looked down upon to be GAY (and Zim very likely wouldn't know anything about that, or understand why many humans find it distasteful/wrong). But as ZAGR is a heterosexual pairing, the only person who would look twice at Zim and Gaz being together would be DIB, as he's the only other person on Earth who knows that Zim is an alien! I've never seen any story at all where Gaz and Zim have to work together on a skool project. Seriously. I may not read the stories, but I still read the summaries. Never seen it. So, yeah...all of this stuff was listed with ZADR in mind, fanfics in particular, so if you could maybe...you know...rewrite the list for ZAGR (in your own words) based on the most common features for that specific pairing, that would be nice. Because, uh...yeah. I kinda put a lot of work into that list. It wasn't easy remembering all that stuff, and I'm a tad annoyed that you copied it. It's not really my place to edit it, though, as I don't read ZAGR fanfics and thus can't really list any cliches or overused stuff. >_> (I will, however, be removing the parts that were meant to refer to slash pairings.) Geez, this is long. I'll shut up now. --Krys McScience 20:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay, seriously. Do NOT remove my edits just because you don't like them. It's really immature. 1.) Tellurian is not canon, nor is it something common in fandom. Either stick with 'human', or use 'Terran', which is just as accurate. 2.) Irkens and humans would not be genetically compatible no matter HOW you try to excuse it. Irkens are aliens, and are not mammals; they would not be able to BREED with humans. That is a BASIC law of biology. And, also, either rewrite the list of ZAGR fanfic cliches and put it into your own words, or I will remove it until I have enough information to write up a proper list myself. I do NOT appreciate you taking what I'' spent the time to write and just changing a couple of names/words so that it would also apply to ZAGR. Such implies that you are too lazy to think of a list yourself. --Krys McScience 02:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey you seem really awesome~! :D And you have fan characters for IZ as well~!! <3 I have one as well who I love to death~ Would you like to hear about her??--GhostOfFantasies 04:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure. Angie Y. 04:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Okays. Sorries, was overly hyper that day and was very excited to talk to everyone. ^_^ You guys all seem very cool~ Aaaaand to hear about my character, go look on the fan characters category, 'Eli'~!--GhostOfFantasies 22:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Eli's cool. Check out Gaz's future self! Angie Y. 02:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Supporting Theories Removed the new ZAGR-supporting bit because, yet again, it was more of the wishful thinking kind of thing. I even watched the scene just to make sure, and...yeah, Zim's expression seems more unnerved (and then sneaky) than anything else, seeing as Gaz was being her usual scary self, and also he was trying to plan how to best respond without making her suspicious. Also, realize that if his plan in that episode had succeeded, and the energy generator ''actually sent out that wave of doom, Gaz could have been destroyed along with everyone else, anyway. Oh, right, and we can't forget...Gaz is somewhere around TEN in that scene. Excuse me? Bc posting fanworks on or as articles is in violation of wiki rules. Fanworks belong on users' pages or blogs. Further continuing of the practice of posting fanworks on articles will result in suspension~ MASTERM ~ Talk Page Who do you think you are anyweay? Angie Y. 05:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm leaving until YOU are blocked. You're not the admin. Lord Kenny is and he is a good friend of mine. Angie Y. 05:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Actually I am, and in all likelihood,the future moderator of this wiki Angie, before you blow a gasket. consider this, plz dont piss this guy off and i know your dissapointed over the fact that the fanworks pages have been deleted. but we could try elsewhere; just not here as it seems... i rather that you not get suspended over something like this --Sentinel Silver 15:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Angie I understand your frustration, but this wiki is for factual information only, paring theories aren't allowed, however I think there are many places around the internet that talk about them, and also please stay away from personal attacks that is not allowed(could you edit it so it sounds a little nicer?, or I could (will if you don't) do it for you), thanks for the editing you do.--Evanw 03:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Horvitz Okay, rather than deleting the statement entirely, I compromised and instead reworded it as more of a suggestion, also taking into consideration the fact that it has been years since Richard had anything to do with Zim; I seriously doubt he would still be a 'strong' supporter, as that generally calls for some amount of dedication and attention towards what is being supported. As well as this, you should consider the fact that, given the seven years between the cancellation of Zim and today, he may even no longer care about the pairing at all. Also, he may not email you back, so it would be more prudent to go with wording that only suggests something, rather than stating it as fact. Facts require proof. Meanwhile, if he does email you back, you should probably take a screenshot of it; not to say you would yourself, but it's very easy for someone to say that they received an answer, particularly if the 'answer' suits them. --Krys McScience 19:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) NO Allowing such fandom is against the rules of wikia. Rather why don't you just make new pairings pages on your blogs? Hm, you're one of our OLD users, aren't you? Well, welcome back! Do you like the changes we've made? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:54, November 25, 2012 (UTC) They look great! I'm just passing through.Angie Y. (talk) 21:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, good. Well, that's a shame. Nice meeting you, then. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:15, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Aw, what a shame. I wanted to interview a old user one day so we could learn more about the wiki back in 2009 or earlier. :(? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 21:20, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh , really? :) Angie Y. (talk) 21:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes! I've wanted to interview a old user for a while now...? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 21:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool.Angie Y. (talk) 21:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I guess. But since you're leaving, guess i'll have to wait. (Unless you want to be interviewed... I won't force ya though.) Don't worry though, i've seen old users come for a day or two, so maybe if I catch them then I can interview them.? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 21:26, November 25, 2012 (UTC) What questions are you wanting to ask? Well actually I wanted to ask questions like: *What was the wiki like back then? *Who were the admin's back then and how good of an admin were they? *How many people were on the wiki back then? (You included) *How did the people respond to rulebreakers (You included) *And: How does it feel on replying to topic called "NO". Etc.? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 21:32, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Angie, STOP adding your fan-videos and things to pages! You obviously can be better than this Angie. I'm very sorry, but now you have obtained a two week ban. If you would like to appeal this ban (to get rid of your ban) edit this talkpage under a new section named "Ban Appeal". It will be personally reviewed and either declined or accepted by me. Until then, please learn to stop doing this kind of editing. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 23:11, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Ban Appeal The video is not a fan video. It is a commercial that was on TV some years ago. Somehow, it mentions Irken chocolate. Angie Y. (talk) 23:31, November 30, 2012 (UTC) OK, any chance you could send me the URL for that video so that I can confirm that it's legit? Thanks. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:41, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Here it is. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KGdouJKUWQ Angie Y. (talk) 00:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ban Appeal Successful OK, the video WAS official after all. Sorry about that. Still, I don't think that things from commercials and the like really qualify as canon; I'd suggest putting it in a footnote at the bottom of the page or something. Apologies, Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC) How do you do that?Angie Y. (talk) 01:52, December 1, 2012 (UTC) You could put it at the bottom of the "Diet" section (make sure it's separate from the canon paragraph). Also, I would advise rewording what you wrote; be sure to make it VERY clear that it is a Nick commercial; otherwise, people will get confused like we did. Also, be sure mention the fact that it may not be canon; Nick crossover commercials rarely are. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 05:28, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I can't edit it now now. Angie Y. (talk) 05:42, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Why would that be? You aren't still blocked somehow, are you? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 06:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Angie Y. (talk) 18:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) No, you aren't... At least, I don't think so; the "blocked" flag has disappeared from the top of your user page, and I was the last person to modufy your block log... Try editing something. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Japanese Any info on the Japanese version? Angie Y. (talk) 00:38, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Invader Dib source Hey, where are you getting your information on "Invader Dib"? I'm curious. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 11:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Eric Trueheart confirmed it himself. Here's what I was told... What am saying is that the possibility for ZAGR and DATR could happen, because in Invader Dib, Tak was meant to return to mount one final offensive against Zim in a bid for revenge. Knowing well of Dib's rivalry with her fellow Irken—since Tak's personality is in embedded into the spaceship she left behind that Dib has taken in as his possession—and possibly even being aware of the small tinge of fondness that Dib seemed have for her during her first appearance despite finding out that she's from the same alien race that Dib's intent on stopping, it is said that Tak would coherce Dib into siding with her and they both would try to stop Zim in his last attempt at conquest. As for Zim, it is said that either Dib already has eradicated all other Irkens except he and Tak or it is that either of the two rivals just dream that this event has taken place (much to Dib's glee and Zim's horror), but just as things look their darkest for our little evil meglomaniacal idiot, he's approached by a hooded figure who gives him the strength to continue fighting. In the end, thanks to the assistance of this hooded figure and the fact that this IS, after all, Zim's show, Zim beats back Tak and Dib, sending them both away to the remote corners of planet Saturn (where the two presumably fume over their loss, recoop and try building a resistance strategy to Zim's growing dominance, and maybe just maybe, grow closer together, since they would, after all, be the only ones there and thus, very much alone if they didn't stay with each other) and after this, the hooded figure, in a not-so-surprise twist, reveals herself to be Dib's scary younger sister Gaz, who—for whatever undisclosed reasons—has allied herself with Zim (since had she wanted to ally with her brother, she would've done so and sided with him and Tak) and, being that she would have no more family left (for after all, Dib was truly her ONLY family due to their absentee father and no mother to speak of) and that she would NOT settle for being with any more of the ignorantly stupid humans that plague the show's version of Earth (her loathing of the rest of her species is one of the things she can share with Zim), she would have practically NO choice but to go with Zim & since there were no other Irkens, Zim would automatically become Almighty Tallest and thus, by proxy, Gaz would be his queen. Angie Y. (talk) 14:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC) No, what I meant was where did you get this information? Is there an official source, or is this all purely speculative. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, there is an official source. I'll search around for it. Angie Y. (talk) 21:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC)